That's Show Business!
by Rackel
Summary: Discontinued! I have lost interested in this story. if anyone is interested in taking up this story, please email me.
1. Default Chapter

That's show business  
  
Note: Hey, this is my second fanfiction. I might write more chapters to this story, if I get lots of reviews. I want to hear what you think and what you would like to see in this fanfiction. Thanks.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.  
  
  
It's nighttime, there is a building in the background. Then there's a woman who appears from the darkness. She has a slander look to her. She has long blood hair. She is very beautiful, but there's this sense of danger around her. One look into her aquamarine eyes and you can say that they could freeze hell. Not many people have lived after looking into them. She is in black. Black leather pants, a tight tank top and a long black trench coat. There is something, in her hand. She lifted her hand up and out. With her doing this, you can see what is in her hand. It's a small mechanical object with a small button at the end of it. She gently touches the button. The building in the background goes up in flames. She has hint of delight in her eyes. Then she whispers a saying.   
  
"Omae o Korosu."   
  
To be continued (maybe)  
  
Rackel  
  
  
  



	2. Show business 2

That's Show Business!  
  
Note: Here is part two of this story. i want to thank the people who have reviewed. But if I don't get a lot of reviews, i might think of not finishing this story. I hope you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.  
  
  
"CUT!" Quatre yelled  
  
With that, Relena gave a huge smile, much different from the person she was a few minutes ago. She walked right over to Quatre and looked over his shoulder. Quatre was viewing the scene that they had just shot. Relena thought it looked good, but she couldn't sees Quatre's expression. She waited to see what he would say before she walks to her trailer for some rest. He turned and faced her with a big smile.   
  
"It's perfect! It was what I wanted. I never know you would be such a good actress. Especially, begin a cold-hearted killer!" Quatre said happily as he hugged her.  
  
"Well, when you around a certain person you pick up some stuff." She said quietly in his ear. She pulled away from Quatre.  
  
"Is it okay if I got to my trailer for some rest?" she asked  
  
"Yeah sure. It going to be a couple of hours before we are ready for the next scene. Okay?"  
  
"Yeah." She was happy to get sometime to herself. When she agreed to be in Quatre's movie. She didn't think he was going to give her the main role. At first she was little scarred, but when she saw that all her friends were in the movie, her fear vanished. It helped her to get into her role better. She wasn't expecting to be playing as assassin. At first she didn't know if this would be good for her reputation. She was still the part time vice foreign minister and how would it look if pacifist was acting like a cold-hearted killer. Duo said that peace has been around for 10 years and now it was time to have fun. He was right. How often do you get to star in a movie? She had finally reached her trailer. She went in and fell onto her bed for a short nap.   
  
Heero had watched Relena as she entered into the trailer. He thought that she looked good in the black. He didn't know why he agreed to be in Quatre's movie. He remembered that day.  
  
RRRRiiiinnnngggg!!!!  
  
Heero picked up the phone.  
  
"Hn"  
  
"Heero, I'm glad that I caught you. I been having a lot of free time lately and I want to expand my artistic side. I have decided to make a movie. I already have a script to work with. I was wondering if you would like to be in it?" He asked really nicely  
  
"I don't think so." He said not wanting to hurt his friend.  
  
"Come on Heero, I have the perfect part for you too. I wrote it with you in mind." Quatre started to plead  
  
"Quatre, I don't…" he was interrupted by Quatre again  
  
"Relena is going to be in the movie and I'm sure you will love what you do with her." Know this would work. Heero thinking about what Quatre said 'what you do with her.' He always wanted to do "things" to her but he could never bring himself to do it. This was the perfect chance.  
  
"Alright, if you will leave me alone."  
  
"Good. I send you the first part of the script. Bye"   
  
Click  
  
Of course, Heero should have asked Quatre what part he was going to get him. He was the bad guy. He didn't like this much. All he knew was that he gets to torment her and tries to kill her. He would love to read the rest of the script but Quatre was only giving out scene by scene. Heero had a feeling that Quatre wasn't done writing it yet.   
  
Duo was walking by, when he saw Heero staring into outer space. He walked over to him.  
  
"Hey Buddy!" Duo said happily. Heero just looked at him. Duo was male lead role. This had made Duo's ego even bigger.  
  
"Don't look at me like that."  
  
Heero just glared at him some more.  
  
"It's not my fault that Quatre pick me to be Relena's man in the movie." Heero wanted to punch him. But then one of the hands came by giving out the script to the next scene. Both Duo and Heero flipped thought.  
  
"YEAH!!" Duo cried out  
  
"What are you so happy about?" Heero looked at him weird  
  
"Look on page 13." Duo said with a big smile. Heero flip to the page and started read until he got to the words that make Duo so happy.  
  
"SEX SCENE!"  
  
To be Continue...  
  
  
  



	3. That's Show business

That's Show Business!  
  
AN: Thanks to all who reviewed. But it i don't get about 10 Reviews i will stop writing this story.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.  
  
  
Duo noticing that Heero was going to kill him. He decided to get away from he as soon as possible. Running away, over his shoulder he told Heero where he was going.  
  
"Later buddy, I have a costume fitting."  
  
Heero didn't know what to do. He just couldn't come up with any ideas to stop this scene from happening. He looked back at the script and then looked up to see the hand boy enter into Relena's trailer.  
  
Heero looked at his watch…  
  
"AAAHHHHH!!!" her scream came.  
  
"That's pretty good. Only 15 seconds." He started to walk to her trailer. He walked into the trailer and saw a shocked Relena just sitting there.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked already know the answer.  
  
"Sex scene…with…Duo" was all she could say. Heero try not to laugh at what she said  
  
"It's okay Relena." He walked over to her and sat down. After getting over her shock, she looked right at Heero.  
  
"You didn't knock."   
  
"I don't have to knock, I'm your bodyguard." She looked like she didn't like that answer but she didn't feel like fight with him right now. She got up and went into her room.  
  
"What are you doing, Relena?"  
  
"Getting ready for my scene." She said behind the door. Heero could feel himself getting jealous. Relena walked back into the room wearing just her robe.  
  
"You are not going to do the scene are you?" Heero asked a little worried  
  
"Well, yeah! I don't want to let Quatre down." This made Heero angry.  
  
"I can't believe that you're going to do it." Heero said very monotone voice.  
  
"Yes, that part of being an actress." Relena getting mad  
  
"I will not let you do this!" said Heero finally losing his temper.  
  
"Well, that's to bad Heero. You're my bodyguard, not my boss. That's Quatre." Said with a smug look on her face and walked out of her trailer. Heero was so mad that he walked out of the trailer and turned around and punched it. He left a huge dent in the trailer. He was going to kill Duo if anything happens.  
  
Quatre was sitting in front of the set, waiting for everyone to show up. He was hoping that Heero won't kill him for making Relena and Duo having a sex scene. Just then Duo bounce in.  
  
"You seem happy Duo?" Quatre asked  
  
"It's not everyday you get to have sex with the vice-foreign minister."   
  
"If I was you, I would keep a low profile when Heero around."  
  
"Good think, Quatre. Thanks!"  
  
Just then Relena walked in and shortly after a pissed off Heero.  
  
"Okay guys. I will be the filming this scene and there will be no one else in here with else. This way you two will feel more natural."  
  
"I have one question?" Duo asked  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Can we chain Heero to the wall," Duo asked.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So I can live a long life after this," Duo said   
  
"I'm sure that Heero will do nothing to you Duo." Quatre looked at Heero and gave him a death glare that could compete with Heero's.  
  
"All right, let's get on with it. Duo you will be on her bed and Relena will walk out of the bathroom. Do you guys understand?"  
  
Duo and Relena both nodded their head in agreement.  
  
"Okay, take your places."  
  
"Action!"  
  
Relena walk out in a long black silk bathrobe. She walks over to Duo. He places his hands on her shoulder. He slowly pushed back the cover up. She let it slip off with ease. She was wearing a very short one piece black silk nighgown. It had a long v-neck that went right down the middle of her breasts.  
  
"Wow!" Duo said in a surprised voice.  
  
"CUT! Duo that's not your line." Quatre yelled  
  
"I couldn't help it. Relena looks good."  
  
"Thank you Duo." Relena said with her a little red  
  
Heero saw what he likes; he likes Relena in that nightgown. But he didn't like the way Duo was looking at her or touching her. Heero decide to stay a little closer to the set. Duo saw Heero moving closer.   
  
"Quatre, let's try again." Duo said   
  
"Okay. Everyone to your places and Action!"  
  
Duo pulled Relena into him, as he fell back on to the bed. He placed his lip on her lips. They just touched when Relena started to laugh.  
  
"HAHAHA!!"   
  
"CUT! Relena what's wrong?" Quatre asked  
  
"I'm sorry I just…it's…I don't know…it's Duo." She finally got it out.  
  
"You really know how to bring downs a guy's ego." Duo said sadly  
  
Heero and Quatre had a smile on their faces. Knowing that it was hard to destroy Duo ego.  
  
"I'm sorry Duo, but I just not use to kiss someone like you."  
  
"What do you mean like me?" Duo questioned  
  
"I mean kissing a goof."  
  
"HA! I'm hurt!"  
  
This made everyone break down and started to laugh again, even Heero.  
  
"It's okay, just give me a minute to get back into character." Relena turned around from everyone and started to calm herself down.  
  
"Okay I'm ready. But I don't know if I can kiss Duo without laughing."  
  
Just then Duo came up with an idea. He walked over to her and whisper into her ear. She nodded her head as he spoke.  
  
"All right Quatre let's do it." She said  
  
"Okay,…Action!"  
  
Duo pulled Relena on top of him and once again their lips meet. Heero was expecting for Relena to laugh again but it never happened. It seems that they started to enjoy themselves. This started to really piss him off. He watched as Duo hand slowly moved down the back of Relena's and then over her ass. Heero felt his anger hit its boiling point. He knuckles were turning white. Duo hand started to bring Relena's nightgown up more to see more leg and heard her moan. That was it Heero couldn't take it any. He ran and jumped on top of the bed, he gently pushed Relena off Duo.  
  
"Heero!" Relena said in shock   
  
"Omae o Korosu, Duo!" Heero yelled  
  
"Help me!" Duo said trying to escape.  
  
Quatre watched what was going on in front him, then it hit him.  
  
"THAT'S IT!" Quatre yelled  
  
The three turned their heads to face Quatre, with a questionable look on their faces.  
  
"What are you talking about Quatre buddy?" Duo asked with Heero's hands on his neck.  
  
"I just gotten idea for the end scene!" With that Quatre ran out of the studio.   
  
"We will do this scene at a later."  
  
This left the three in shock. While Heero was still paying attention Quatre, Duo got out of Heero's hold. Duo ran away for his dear life. But before Heero could go after Duo, Relena put her hand on his shoulder. He turned to face her.  
  
"Why are you stopping me?" he said angry   
  
"Heero why are so mad at Duo. It was just acting." She walked closer to Heero.  
  
"As your bodyguard, I didn't like the way he was touching you. I don't care if it was acting." He got closer to her.  
  
"Heero, I think you are not telling me the truth." She said with a smirk.  
  
Heero pulled her into his arms.  
  
"And how do think I'm not telling the truth." He said in a calm voice  
  
"Just the way you acting around Duo. It's almost like you are jealous."  
  
Their faces were just centimeters apart and the distance was getting smaller. They both closed their eyes. With just a couple of millimeters before their lips would meet.  
  
To Be Continue:   
  



	4. That show business

That's Show Business!  
  
AN: I'm sorry, but i made a mistake in the last chapter. It belong to my Peace or Love? story. But i hope you will read that story too. I hope you guys like this chapter. I want to thank Modera for his help with my stories and Silver Wing for tell me about the mistake i made. And now, on with the right chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.  
  
  
Their lips were about to meet. Just then Duo stuck he head back into studio.  
  
"HEY HEERO!" then Duo saw what was going to happen between Heero and Relena.   
  
"I'm so sorry buddy. I have to leave now." Duo ran away  
  
"You can't hide from me, Duo!" Heero yelled and started to chase down Duo. All Relena did was shake her head. Once again she lost a chance to kiss Heero again. She decided to go to her trailer and take a long nap.  
  
"Quatre, I can't do this scene. I have to watch Relena." Heero said in his monotone voice.  
  
"Don't worry, I already have someone watching her."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Duo."  
  
"DUO!"  
  
"Yes Heero, don't worry. We both know that Duo is pretty good bodyguard. This also give them a chance to practice their scenes."  
  
"That's what worry me."  
  
"Heero just channel your anger through your character and focus them towards Rebecca Hope."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Heero walked on the set. Once the scene got started, Heero put his anger to good use. Trowa and Wufei were surprised at how good Heero was at being evil.   
  
Relena and Duo were talking about life in her trailer.  
  
"Lena, I'm so sorry about earlier today."   
  
"It's okay, you never know. He might go insane again and try to kiss me."  
  
"He's not insane, he just doesn't know how to show is feelings."  
  
"I don't know?"  
  
"I know how to get your mind off, lets have sex!"  
  
"DUO!"   
  
"I'm joking, I mean we should practice our scene."  
  
"Are you sure? Is Hilde okay with this?"  
  
"Oh yeah. She knows that you wouldn't take advantage of poor little me."  
  
"Are we done, Quatre?" Heero asked for the hundredth time.   
  
"Yes, it would have taken less time if you had stopped asking that question an hour ago." Quatre said upset.  
  
But Heero wasn't listening, he was already out the door of the studio. He headed straight for Relena's trailer. Once he got there, he opened the door and looked in. Duo was on top of Relena kissing her neck.  
  
"DUO!!!" Heero yelled  
  
Duo jumped off Relena with great speed and ran to the only place that might be safe for Heero in the trailer, the bathroom. Relena jumped in front of Heero, giving Duo the time to lock the door.  
  
"HEERO, WE WEREN'T DOING ANYTHING!" Duo yelled from the bathroom.  
  
"WEREN'T DOING ANYTHING, THEN WHY THE HELL WERE YOU KISSING HER NECK!"  
  
"It's called practising a scene." Relena said very calmly.  
  
"THAT'S RIGHT!" Duo once again yelled from the bathroom  
  
"What does Hilde say about this?" Heero decide to use a different approach to getting to Duo to kill him.  
  
"Hilde is okay with this. She knows that I wouldn't do anything with Duo and if Duo did anything to me. I would just tell Hilde about it and she would make sure that Duo could never have sex again." Relena said with a smile on her face.  
  
"THAT'S RIGHT!……..WHAT?!" Duo yelled in surprise.  
  
Relena giggled and Heero just smile think about Hilde doing that to Duo. But, then Relena faced Heero again.  
  
"Why are you so mad at Duo?" she asked  
  
"IT'S BECAUSE HE'S JEALOUS!" Duo yelled again.  
  
Relena turned to the bathroom and then back to Heero. 'Could he really be jealous?' she thought. Heero didn't know what to do. The best thing right now would be Kill Maxwell! Relena had seen the look in Heero's eyes and ran in front of the bathroom door.  
  
"I'm not going to let you kill Duo."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I love him." Relena said  
  
"WHAT?!" Both Gundam pilots yelled, but one was in shock and the other was mad.  
  
"Just kidding. But, it proves that you are jealous."  
  
"I'm not jealous." Heero said coldly  
  
"If you are not jealous, then you have no reason to kill Duo. Duo come out of the bathroom."  
  
Duo slowly walked out of the bathroom and trying to keep his distance from Heero.  
  
"Duo, I hear Hilde calling you?" Relena said with a smile. When Duo clued in to what she was said.  
  
"Yup, I hear her too. Bye." Duo bolted out of the trailer. Relena turn to face Heero again.  
  
"Not jealous?" she said with a raised eyebrow   
  
"Hn" was all he could say  
  
"I'm sure if anyone else saw this incident they would say that you were jealous." She smiled walking closer to him.  
  
"I'm just doing my job." He came closer to her.  
  
"And what is that? To keep me a virgin until I die."  
  
"Zechs pays me extra for that."   
  
Relena placed her hand on his chest.  
  
"Is that why I never seem to get a second date with anyone?" she said almost to sweetly  
  
Heero pulled her into him.  
  
"Not my fault that they get scarred of me."   
  
"Maybe if you didn't give them your death glare or show your gun to them or tell them you are the famous Wing Zero Gundam pilot, they would believe you."   
  
Now their faces were just inches apart and come closer together. Relena could feel his breath on her face. She closed her eyes and waited for the moment that she had dreamt for since she met Heero Yuy. Heero looked down at Relena's face, it was beautiful and he would finally be able to kiss her. He closed his eyes and wait for there lips to meet.  
  
To be continue...  
  



End file.
